Joue avec Moi Reverse
by Calamithy
Summary: [oneshot yaoi] Duo aime les sucettes... les sucette à l... :p


**Disclaimers: Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : UA, Schoolfic, Yaoi, oneshot.**

**Rating : T+.  
**

**Avertissement : cette fic est une resucée d'une fic que j'avais faîte pour Trowa et Quatre, sauf que celle-ci est pour Heero et Duo avec des différences notables. **

**Mots parfois les mêmes, même situation, plusieurs ajouts ça et là et quelques modifications pour coller à l'histoire. **

**Avertissement bis : l'histoire originale fait à la base huit pages, il y a neuf pages de plus donc ce n'est PAS un simple copier coller control+F+replace pour changer les prénoms. **

**Je ferais peut-être la même pour Trowa et Quatre XD… ¤ imagine Trowa entarté…OUIIIIII ¤ **

**Rating : T FLUFF absolu et assumé !**

**Résumé : Duo aime les sucettes, les sucettes…**

**Pour qui ? Pour moi parce que ça me fait sourire et que je suis d'une humeur de merde aujourd'hui, je suis rarement de mauvaise humeur mais là c'est le pompon XD.**

**Micis** **? A tous ! Je vous ai répondu ! **

**J'espère que la resucée vous plaira !**

* * *

* * *

**Joue avec moi : Reverse**

**¤**

**Le juste prix**

¤

**Kermesse du lycée Jean Jacques Rousseau, Paris, le 16 décembre 2006**

**¤**

Dale Ugolin Maxwell – les prénoms des grands-parents pouvaient assassiner un ado en pleine croissance - ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait là.

Enfin il comprenait pourquoi il était à la collecte organisée par son lycée aux profits d'une association caritative.

Il comprenait aussi que pour amasser un maximum de dons en s'amusant, ils avaient mis en place une petite kermesse avec différentes activités à budget raisonnable.

Oui, il comprenait tout ça.

Il avait même compris qu'il serait allé de stands en stands, de celui des fléchettes à celui du lancer de balles, en passant par celui où on devait attraper une pomme dans une cuve d'eau, les yeux bandés…

Ce genre de conneries, quoi.

¤

- C'est une blague…

- Euh… nan ?

¤

Il avait même prévu d'acheter un peu plus de crêpes que son appétit ne le demandait – et pourtant il avait un grand appétit -, et de prendre tout plein de tickets de tombola, pour faire une bonne action.

Et pour en donner à son petit frère, Solo, qui espérait gagner une console de jeu.

Bien participer, quoi tout en faisant une bonne action parce qu'il était très gentil.

Ce qu'il n'avait ni prévu, ni compris c'était qu'il participerait à ce point.

Qu'il serait le PRIX du stand de fléchettes, par exemple.

¤

- …

- Fais pas cette tête Duo, c'est pour la bonne cause !

¤

…

…

…

Ouais. Le prix.

¤

Karl Winner 4ème du nom - Quatre pour ses amis -, l'un des organisateurs – en terminale L comme lui – l'avait attrapé et supplié de remplacer Dorothy Catalonia au pied levé.

Tout ça parce que son petit ami, Wu Fei Chang, avait refusé à la dernière minute qu'elle y participe.

¤

- Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là… c'est pas mes histoires ça.

- Moins fort c'est pas bon pour le business.

- C'est caritatif ton truc c'est pas du business.

- Et l'argent pousse sur les arbres aussi ? Tout est business _Dale_.

- …

¤

Bon, d'accord, le prix était un bisou. Un tout petit, riquiqui, de rien du tout. Pas de quoi en faire un fromage quoi !

Mais à l'époque où elle avait accepté, la grande blonde ne sortait pas encore avec le délégué.

Et petit ou grand bisou sans arrières pensées… c'était chaud, ça ne passait pas avec Wu Fei, sa copine tu l'approchais pas.

Elle ne voulait logiquement pas risquer l'incident diplomatique, appelé plus communément le syndrome du gnon dans la face.

Le but de la fête étant d'aider les malades et non pas de rendre les donneurs malades.

¤

- Wu, Wu, Wu… pourquoi t'es si jaloux ? C'est pas comme si quelqu'un allait la piquer ta copine… elle est presque plus virile que toi ! Ok virile du front mais virile quand même !

¤

Quatre Winner étant l'un de ses meilleurs pote – et après une demi heure de négociation…

¤

_- Ça ne durera pas longtemps, trois heures tout au plus ! _

_- … _

_- Et je te promets que t'embrasseras plein de jolies filles !! _

_- … je suis faible… _

_- Non tu es juste gentil. _

_- Non, je suis faible. _

¤

Duo avait accepté.

OUI DUO, parce que Dale Ugolin avait été suffisamment dramatique le PREMIER jour d'école quand on fait BIEN L'APPEL avec le prénom en entier pour être bien SUR de ne pas se tromper.

Dale ça passait, mais le prénom du terroir là...

Pourquoi ils n'avaient pas mis l'autre prénom en deuxième prénom ?

Pour pas qu'il y ait de jaloux entre les deux papys - pas d'incident diplomatique entre l'Ecosse et le Cantal.

Oui le Cantal était un pays à lui tout seul et pas seulement un fromage.

¤

- …

¤

Et puis c'était pour une bonne action.

Et quel mec de 17 piges refuserait une occasion d'embrasser de jolies nanas ? Sans se faire jeter _justement_ parce qu'il était le prix et que c'était qu'un jeu ?

Mais aussi… qu'est-ce qui disait que le jeu aurait du succès avec lui ?

Bon, Duo savait qu'il était pas vilain, il avait de très longs cheveux châtains rassemblés en une natte,

des mèches un peu folles sur le front cachant un peu son regard bleu indigo,

un nez en trompette dont il se serait passé, une bouche assez large qui souriait souvent et les lèvres plutôt pleines.

Sans avoir le physique d'un athlète de haut niveau, même s'il se défendait très bien, il avait le corps naturellement musclé, entretenu par des heures de basket et de piscine.

Et le plein air lui avait donné un léger hâle naturel, qui faisait ressortir ses yeux qu'il trouvait si bizarres.

Alors qu'est-ce qui disait que le jeu aurait du succès avec lui ? Il était complètement hors mode.

Pour toute réponse, Quatre s'était contenté de lui faire un clin d'œil.

¤

- Pourquoi j'ai accepté… elles sont où les jolies meufs ?

¤

Alors il était assis là, les cheveux dans un vent qui sait plus s'il doit être d'automne ou d'hiver, sous un soleil loin d'être de plomb mais là tout court et il avait chaud quand même

Ses joues en feu lui rappelant perpétuellement qu'il frôlait la combustion.

Son pull beige – et le petit Damart qu'il avait dessous - lui collait à la peau et la fermeture éclair de son jean noir était restée coincée lorsqu'il s'était levé pour aller aux toilettes, le seul moment où il avait le droit de se dégourdir les jambes.

Ses baskets noires lui faisaient mal aux pieds parce que ceux-ci avaient gonflé.

Il avait une crampe à l'orteil, humidité oblige.

Et il avait faim. Et il pouvait pas bouffer.

¤

- Putain…

¤

Trois heures que la queue désemplissait pas… apparemment il avait plus de succès qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

Et Quatre Grand Chacal se frottait déjà les mains face aux gains.

Trois heures et personne avait réussi à l'embrasser.

Trois heures que malgré le Damart il commençait à avoir froid aux miches et pas de manteau parce que le manteau « cachait la marchandise ».

Trois heures qu'il avait rien mangé et il était un estomac sur pattes.

Et quand il avait faim il était plutôt grognon.

Et être grognon n'était pas bon pour le business et Quatre du coup se frottait plus trop les mains, mais levait un sourcil à le voir se trémousser sur sa chaise, à voir une petite veine battre sur sa tempe gauche.

¤

- Bordel j'ai la dalle et en plus je peux pas en griller une.

¤

Ben ouais : jouer aux fléchettes c'était pas facile. En mettre cinq au milieu, c'était pas donné à tout le monde.

Bien sûr, certains avaient réussi à mettre une fléchette au centre – ceux-ci gagnaient une petite peluche -,

d'autres arrivaient à rien… et avaient le droit de rejouer et de payer pour le faire surtout.

A la énième tentative, Duo allait se lever mais Quatre était venu lui apporter une sucette peach & cream.

¤

- Tu te fous de moi ? Tu crois que ça va me nourrir ? Et pourquoi je peux pas fumer déjà ?

- Parce qu'il y a des gosses et ça le fait pas et que…

- Mais parmi il doit y en avoir qui fument plus que moi !

- Dis-moi, tu n'avais pas arrêté de fumer ?

- Euh j'ai dit ça, moi ?

¤

Oui dans un grand moment de désespoir…

Quand il a vu combien ça lui revenait à l'année il a décidé d'arrêter d'avoir des goûts de luxe. Equipier aux Macdo ça rendait pas riche.

Et il n'avait pas les moyens de dépenser 1825 € par an. Pas quand il n'en touchait même pas 700 par mois.

Pas quand il travaillait même pas tous les mois et même pas à temps plein.

Bordel la vie était chère et elle remettait les idées en place.

Mais c'était dur.

¤

- Oui et tu m'as dit que si tu avais envie je ne devais pas céder.

- …

- Pense à la sucette… c'est déjà mieux que rien et ça te donnera bonne haleine… et puis avec ça c'est safe, tu te salis pas…

- Et c'est gratuit du stand de bonbons de Cathy surtout.

- Bon Duo tu as faim ou non ?

- Tu me files une sucette mais je suis pas un gosse !

- Ben c'est bon les sucettes non ?

- T'as pas autre chose ?

- … Je peux la ramener et te filer un verre d'eau à la place ?

- …

¤

Duo avait donc pris la sucette de mauvaise grâce.

Ce qui le soulait le plus c'était de bouffer sa sucette en public.

C'était bon les sucettes mais ça donnait forcément un air con ou un air de pouffe si on faisait pas attention, c'était pas un gosse.

Et Duo avait horreur de se donner en spectacle.

¤

- Bouffer une sucette dignement… discrètement…

¤

Duo baissait la tête, tenant sa sucette entre son pouce et son index, laissant la boule dans sa bouche, sans la sortir, sans jouer avec.

C'était suffisamment gênant comme ça.

Il était très, très sage, rougissant à mesure que des bruits de succions s'échappaient de ses lèvres, la confiserie fondant et coulant dans sa gorge.

Et les joueurs le regardaient au lieu de regarder devant eux la cible, le truc qu'ils devaient viser pour gagner, faisaient silence au lieu du brouhaha habituel.

Et résultat des courses ils perdaient encore plus vite, il y avait de plus en plus de monde qui voulaient jouer et Quatre devaient plus avoir assez de peau sur les paumes pour se les frotter.

C'en était gênant.

On pourrait entendre une mouche voler, ses dents, sa langue caresser la boule, même s'il avait la bouche fermée, même s'il était discret.

¤

- Y en a marre.

¤

Duo s'apprêtait à croquer sa sucette pour couper court à ces conneries quand quelqu'un s'avança pour...

¤

- Je veux jouer aussi.

¤

Quelqu'un de grand, avec un vrai corps d'athlète, fort, les muscles félinement développés jouant à chacun de ses mouvements.

Quelqu'un en boots, baggy et t-shirt noir, coupé en polaire, qui faisait ressortir ses pecs et ses biceps.

Quelqu'un au visage fin, à la peau hâlée, aux yeux d'un bleu très foncé, bleu de Prusse bridés, avec une courte chevelure brune, des mèches folles obscurcissant son regard.

Regard qui le mettait mal à l'aise, augmentait gêne… lui donnait les symptômes d'un malaise.

¤

- Il m'arrive quoi…

¤

Quelqu'un qui lui faisait oublier de croquer la boule de sa sucette.

Quelqu'un… qui n'était pas une gonzesse.

…

…

Bon, le jeu n'était pas interdit aux mecs mais Duo ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il y en ait un qui y participe.

Ceux qui étaient venus accompagnaient seulement, lui jetant de temps en temps un regard envieux qui le faisait sourire.

Et Duo n'était pas gay, non, absolument pas. Il aimait les nanas sans les collectionner. Il n'était célibataire que depuis quelques jours d'abord.

Il était hors de question de se faire embrasser par un mec là.

Il avait jeté un coup d'œil à Quatre qui lui-même était étonné.

C'était pas prévu. Et pourtant Quatre Winner était prévoyant.

¤

- Euh…

¤

Mais tout le monde avait le droit de jouer, et puis quoi encore. Pas de discrimination. Et c'était pour la bonne cause.

Même si c'était difficile, quand même. Enfin il l'avait jamais fait, embrasser un gars, mais il supposait que c'était la misère quand t'étais pas homo.

Mais bon, vu que tout le monde s'était vautré jusqu'à présent, peut-être que lui aussi, hein ?

Une petite voix lui disait d'arrêter de se monter le bourrichon, c'était juste un petit bisou.

Une autre petite voix lui disait que personne n'avait précisé quel type de bisou c'était.

Comme par hasard c'était dans ces genres de cas qu'on réfléchissait plus, pas à la signature du contrat.

Pas quand il avait dit banco. Il n'avait pensé qu'à la bonne cause. Et aux jolies filles.

Il aurait dû dire non. Il avait pu dire non. Et il n'avait pas dit non. Il aurait été déplacé de dire non.

¤

- L'est pas sérieux, hein ?

¤

C'était fou ce qu'on pouvait se faire des films dès qu'il s'agissait du même sexe.

Duo s'était senti un peu mesquin mais sa mesquinerie avait quand même une certaine logique.

Peut-être que ce type voulait juste faire une bonne action, tout simplement.

Surtout qu'en plus le joueur était hétéro à la base.

¤

- Si… je veux pas qu'un mec me roule une pelle ! C'était pas prévu ça !

¤

Celui qui jouait, là, maintenant, tout de suite, sous le regard ébahi des nanas et les haussements de sourcil des gars était Heero Yuy, l'un des mecs les plus populaires de son lycée, l'an dernier.

Il avait un an de plus que lui et après son bac ES, s'était inscrit en fac de socio, aux dernières nouvelles.

On ne connaissait pas grand-chose de lui et cela ajoutait un côté mystérieux au personnage.

Il y avait vla les rumeurs sur lui, même après son bac.

On disait que ses yeux bridés venaient de ses origines asiatiques et russes mais personne n'avait jamais vu ses parents donc info, intox ?.

On disait qu'avec ses biscottos, son corps de Ken et son habileté de maître Miyagi, il devait être videur de boîte, physio ou même mannequin.

Mais personne ne l'avait jamais vu ni dans les magazines, ni dans les boîtes de la ville.

Ni même des villes voisines, un périmètre plus qu'important avait été ratissé.

Oui les filles pouvaient être très traqueuses – coconnes ? -, très sangsues quand quelqu'un leur plaisait, en particulier Réléna Peacecraft, une jolie blonde même si elle aurait préféré le terme sensuelle.

¤

- Nan ?

¤

Elle avait jeté son dévolu sur lui et décidé de se le faire l'an dernier - elle était en première S -, quand aucune fille du lycée n'avait réussi.

« C'est parce que vous n'êtes pas assez bien pour lui, mais moi, si ! », elle avait décrété, pleine d'espoir. C'était du bluff, elle y était allée au culot.

Et puis elle avait du charme aussi et était plutôt futée en général. Une chic fille avec le cerveau réduit en purée, comme toute petite nana amoureuse, flambant un peu devant ses copines qui se respectait.

Apparemment Yuy l'avait trouvé assez bien pour se faire jeter comme toutes les autres, ne la gratifiant de pas plus qu'un haussement de sourcil.

Et pourtant elle avait dit…

« Mais c'est parce qu'il m'aime qu'il me repousse, il est juste un peu timide ».

Elle n'avait pas encore compris la pauvre. Toutes les filles se sentaient exceptionnelles devant un regard frigidaire made in Yuy.

C'était comme un Werthers original sans papy.

Et Duo sentait une panique coupable monter alors que les souvenirs le submergeaient.

Alors que Yuy se positionnait, écoutant Quatre énoncer le règlement et s'assurer qu'il l'avait compris.

¤

- Euh… _Quatre ? _

¤

Donc, les nanas lui courraient après, mais quelque chose de bien.

Et les gars étaient jaloux en secret et se contentaient de ça, parce que le Yuy était du genre silencieux, mais fallait pas la ramener.

Treize Kushrenada s'était retrouvé soulevé en cinq secondes à bout d'un seul bras parce qu'il l'avait traité de petit merdeux.

A l'époque Yuy avait une tête de moins que lui et que c'était plus facile de jouer au con avec un plus petit.

Mais Yuy était un sportif. Et Yuy pratiquait les arts martiaux avec Wu Fei, le genre tae kwon doe, jiu jitsu, kung-fu.

Et à l'époque Yuy était en première. Il n'avait pas encore eu sa poussée de croissance à la Momoshiro dans Tennis no Ohjisama.

Le genre à ne pas faire chier, quoi et Treize l'avait compris à ses dépends et s'était fait charrier jusqu'au bac.

Le genre à ne vraiment pas faire chier. Et on comprenait mieux pourquoi il ne fallait pas trop faire chier Wu Fei non plus.

Et on comprenait mieux pourquoi il valait mieux que l'Américain reste là à se faire embrasser, plutôt que sa copine.

Quoique Duo était prêt à ouvrir les paris… Yuy contre Wu Fei…

…

La nervosité repartait alors qu'il riait un petit peu.

¤

- Héhé.

¤

Duo s'apercevait qu'à part deux-trois trucs, il ne connaissait rien de son vis-à-vis, que son esprit avait été bourré d'on-dit dont il se foutait même s'ils lui revenaient avec violence.

Des choses auxquelles il ne pensait jamais.

Des gens, aussi. Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à braire de ce type ? De Réléna ? Des filles de son lycée qui voulaient sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui d'abord ?

Comment on pouvait en savoir autant et si peu sur une personne dont on en avait rien à battre ?

Mais le jeu reprenait. Et Quatre avait fini de parler.

La nervosité refluait, donnant des accents de panique.

S'il gagnait il allait se faire embrasser par un mec devant une bonne partie de son lycée.

Ça n'allait pas le faire du tout. Il allait passer pour…

Quelqu'un qui faisait une bonne action ?

Tu parles ? Y avait que les nanas qui allaient penser à peu près ça. Les gars avec lesquels il prenait sa douche après le sport n'allait pas l'entendre comme ça.

Il avait pas fini d'en entendre parler. Ils allaient pas le louper.

Duo était gentil mais il était un ado normal : même s'il le niait très fort, parfois le regard des autres le touchait un tout petit peu parfois.

Et puis merde quoi ça allait le griller auprès des filles ! Il ne voulait PAS devenir leur meilleur AMI GAY !

Sa conscience et sa gentillesse lui disaient une chose… mais sa REALITE lui en disait une autre.

Ce n'était pas une girouette, non. Il était juste humain. Il avait juste 17 ans aussi.

¤

- QUATRE ?

- Moins fort Duo, on va t'entendre.

- T'as qu'à pas me mettre dans le vent quand je chuchote ! Il va pas...

- Il va, Duo. Il a payé son ticket, sans restriction.

¤

Duo avait posé les yeux sur lui quelques secondes, alors qu'il se préparait à lancer. Yuy lui avait répondu par un petit sourire énigmatique.

Un sourire… il le connaissait presque pas mais ce genre de chose venant de la part de ce type ne pouvait que présager une toute petite apocalypse.

Il ferma les yeux.

C'était pour la bonne cause.

C'était pour la bonne cause.

C'était pour la bonne cause.

Non son petit frère ne rirait pas de lui.

¤

- MAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA !

¤

Ta console tu peux L'OUBLIER.

Duo rouvrit les yeux.

Il tritura nerveusement sa sucette, écarquillant les yeux.

Puis sa main lâcha le bâtonnet.

¤

- Oh putain…

¤

Duo ne pouvait que le regarder, médusé, aligner fléchette sur fléchette dans les différentes cibles.

Avec une précision diabolique.

Silence.

Puis il y avait eu des applaudissements, des sifflements et des rires et Duo avait applaudi et ri aussi.

Il était positivement nul aux fléchettes et voir que quelqu'un réussissait aussi bien était tout simplement extraordinaire.

¤

- ¤ siffle ¤ Wow ! T'as vu ça, Quatre ! Trop fort !

¤

Yuy fit un petit signe de tête sous les bravos, puis il s'était avancé vers le châtain aux longs cheveux résolument.

¤

- J'ai gagné.

- …

- Je viens chercher mon prix.

¤

_Il aurait dû dire non._

Et la foule s'était tue.

Et Duo avait cessé de rire, sans cesser de sourire, clignant des yeux, un peu figé dans l'action,

rendu silencieux d'un seul coup, juste par une voix grave, sensuelle.

Qu'il n'aurait jamais dû trouver sensuelle d'ailleurs.

¤

- Euh…

¤

L'espace d'une seconde, pris dans la liesse, il avait oublié qu'il était le prix.

Il essaya de parler mais aucun son ne parvenait à sortir de sa gorge.

Il déglutit.

Il pensait très fort.

Très, très fort.

¤

- Euh attends…

- ¤ sourire ¤

¤

Mais rien ne sortait de sa bouche…

Yuy s'approcha de lui, qui essuyait ses paumes moites d'appréhension sur son jean.

Duo retenait sa respiration, silencieux sans le vouloir, ne sachant pas s'il devait regarder droit devant lui ou ses genoux.

Ne sachant pas s'il devait juste rembourser le billet de Yuy.

Ne sachant pas s'il devait donner son reste de sucette avant de détaler comme un lapin.

Et Yuy s'approchait toujours.

¤

- Euh…

¤

Il posa une main sur son épaule gauche.

Duo ne parlait toujours pas, n'y arrivait pas tétanisé qu'il était, ne le regardait pas, les yeux à présent rivés sur le débardeur.

Il posa la main sur son épaule droite.

Et Duo ne parlait toujours pas, ne le regardait toujours pas.

Puis les mains étaient remontées sur sa nuque, les doigts fourrageant dans l'épaisse chevelure nouée, caressant la base du crâne.

Duo ne parlait pas, enfin pas avec des mots. Un petit son s'était échappé de ses lèvres, un peu comme un ronronnement.

Yuy inclina sa tête vers le haut et là Duo fut forcé de fixer les yeux bleus, bleus, bleus.

Putain d'yeux bleus.

Des yeux vertigo.

Vortex.

_Il aurait pu dire non._

¤

- Je ne vais pas te manger… sauf si tu le demandes.

¤

Sauf si… QUOI ???

C'était la toute première fois qu'ils se parlaient directement, que ce soit au lycée ou maintenant, et le cœur de Duo se mit à battre plus vite.

Le châtain s'accrocha nerveusement à sa sucette. Yuy ne se positionnait résolument pas pour un baiser sur la joue.

Il se pencha légèrement pour attraper de ses dents l'autre extrémité de la sucette, le regard dans le sien.

Duo avait oublié qu'il en avait une dans la bouche, qu'il la retenait juste des dents.

De surprise il lâcha la boule devenu ovale sous la chaleur de sa langue et Yuy subtilisa le bâton.

Avec un petit sourire.

Il ôta la sucette et croqua le reste en regardant Duo dans les yeux, puis il mit le bâton dans une petite poubelle près de la chaise de Duo.

Duo se doutait que les filles allaient se jeter sur la poubelle comme des hyènes.

¤

- …

¤

Pui Yuy rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes, sans le quitter des yeux et Duo, sortant de sa transe, parla enfin, pour dire l'une des phrases les plus bêtes qui lui étaient venues à l'esprit.

¤

- Euh vieux, je suis pas une nana, te laisse pas avoir par les cheveux…

- Tant mieux.

¤

_Il n'avait pas dit non._

Et il avait posé les lèvres sur les siennes.

Duo avait dévié légèrement, mais Yuy avait doucement fait pivoter sa tête et à force de toutes petites caresses des lèvres, il avait pu les aligner pour un baiser savoureux, mais chaste.

Et le garçon aux yeux bleus chuchotait contre sa bouche, lapant tout doucement, du bout de la langue.

¤

- Tu triches….

- ?

- Je veux un vrai baiser, moi. J'ai gagné.

¤

Duo réussit à reculer légèrement, assez pour dire :

¤

- Hey, mais tu en as déjà eu plus…

¤

Il avait entrouvert les lèvres et Yuy en profita pour lui administrer un baiser plus hot, plus humide, plus sensuel.

Yuy mordillait ses lèvres, caressait les cheveux, la nuque, éveillait en lui des émotions, des sensations qu'il ne se savait pas posséder.

Un baiser au goût de pèche sucrée, de lait et de vanille que Yuy dégustait sans précipitation, avec délectation, mettant le feu à ses sens, à ses scrupules.

Appelez les pompiers y avait un incendie.

¤

- …

¤

Merde il lui roulait une pelle. Une bien profonde, une qui t'explose les sens, une qui donne chaud quand elle est réussie.

Une qu'on donne à une fille. Une qu'aucune fille ne lui avait jamais donné.

Il en avait plein la bouche mais c'était bon.

Il essayait de dire non mais c'était bon.

Il essayait de réfléchir mais c'était non.

Il en frissonnait tellement c'était bon.

Il était embrassé comme un mec, par un mec, c'était déstabilisant mais c'était bon.

C'était effrayant et c'était bon.

Bon.

Trop bon.

¤

- Hmm 'atthm… Yuy ! Hey !

- Heero.

¤

Il oubliait ses protestations.

Il oubliait qu'il avait affaire à un mec et en même temps il n'oubliait rien, il savait tout, son corps, sa tête se souvenaient.

¤

- Hm ro'…on nous reg…

- ... s'en fout… si t'avais pas mis cette sucette dans ta bouche on n'en serait pas là.

- ? Je m'emmerdais et j'avais la dalle !

¤

Il se souvenait qu'il n'avait jamais rien ressenti comme ça.

Et cette sensation de malaise qu'il avait eue en le regardant était peut-être de l'attirance…

Et ça faisait très, très peur d'être attiré par un garçon.

_Cette sensation de chaleur… _

Embrasser un mec c'était hot. Plus hot qu'il ne l'aurait jamais pensé lui qui n'y avait _jamais_ pensé.

Duo avait eu l'impression de se jeter dans le vide.

Il avait l'impression que son cœur jouait les montagnes russes et que son entrejambe décidait d'imiter la tour de Pise…

Mais dans un jean ça donnait juste une merguez qui tentait vaguement de ressembler à une chipolata.

¤

- Tu es sexy quand tu suces, tu sais ?

- ¤ pouffe hystériquement ¤ imbécile… c'est quoi ce vieil humour ?

- Tu m'attires…

¤

Et malgré l'inconnu, la peur et tout le reste, Duo se laissait aller, fermant les yeux.

C'était surréaliste mais il s'appelait Dale Ugolin, il était pas à une connerie près.

Il répondait au, _aux_ baisers, jouait avec les lèvres cajolant les siennes, laissant sa langue découvrir la bouche chaude qui lui faisait oublier jusqu'à son prénom.

Oui même celui-LA. Ugolin.

Jusqu'à ses protestations. Jusqu'au fait qu'ils n'étaient pas tous seuls. Et qu'ils étaient deux gars. Et qu'ils étaient attirés, qu'ils le veuillent ou non.

Et qu'il était soi-disant sexy quand il suçait, alors qu'il l'avait pas cherché pas.

Merde aux qu'en dira-t-on, pour le moment il était bien.

Heureusement que le jeu de ce stand se terminait avec Yuy.

Les autres avaient sifflé, certains avaient hué.

Quatre avait écarquillé les yeux, puis en bon organisateur qu'il était, avait invité tout le monde à aller voir ailleurs si les crêpes y étaient.

Ceux qui ne s'étaient pas jeter sur la poubelle avec le cadavre de sucette dedans, entre autres.

¤

- Mesdames et Messieurs, il y a à manger par là-bas !

¤

Autant se servir des bouches bée pour y mettre de la nourriture qui financerait leur action humanitaire.

Et après manger il fallait les amener aux autres stands encore ouverts.

Et lui-même ne penserait pas à ses joues rougies et à la micro seconde où il avait pensé « ça a pas l'air mal »…

Il n'avait plus de copine, c'était pour cela qu'il avait des idées un peu tordues, Quatre se disait, fourrageant un peu nerveusement dans ses courts cheveux blonds.

Il avait récupéré discrètement le bâton de sucette, qu'il revendrait à prix d'or pour l'association.

¤

¤

Duo ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il faisait là, littéralement soulevé de sa chaise, les bras de ce mec autour de la taille et les siennes il savait pas comment noués sur sa nuque, mais il avait compris trois petites choses :

- Il faudrait qu'ils protègent leurs miches parce qu'il y avait trois flocons de première neige qui leur tombait dessus et c'était mignon mais bon vala quoi, le Damart avait ses limites.

- Il n'avait pas embrassé de filles aujourd'hui et il s'en foutait grave.

- Là, maintenant, tout de suite ? Il aimait beaucoup, beaucoup être le prix de ce Heero Yuy.

Le juste prix.

¤

¤

**OWARI **

* * *

* * *

Vala, vala, j'espère que cette resucée vous aura plu ! 

Comme vous l'aurez constaté, c'est pareil et en même temps pas du tout, ce n'est pas la même ambiance ni le même rôle.

Et donc pour celles et ceux qui voulaient un 1x2 en voilà un mignon !

Je me tâte pour faire une resucée avec Quatre… ¤ pouffe en imaginant Trowa entarté ¤


End file.
